Rick and Morty Meet My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
by Princess Cheese Dorito
Summary: What if Rick and Morty used the portal and ended up in the My Little Pony world? Read and you will realise that now you know!
1. Chapter 1

All was well in Ponyville until that fateful day. When everypony saw the portal, they freaked out. And the sight of actual people also freaked them out. Rick and Morty had arrived in Ponyville by accident when they were traveling to another dimension. The ponies that didn't run were the ponies who held The ponies that didn't run were the ponies who held the Elements of Harmony, held the magic of friendship, the ponies by the name of the Mane 6. Led by Princess Twilight Sparkle, they decided to investigate. As always, Pinkie Pie was excited. But now she was super excited to meet the new friends that were in front of them. The other 5 didn't know what was happening. In fact, they were talking amongst themselves.

"Um…what's going on, everypony? I don't know these guys. I wonder if they're trustworthy." Said Twilight Sparkle. "Neither do we." Said Rainbow Dash, "But Pinkie thinks that they could make good friends."

"Yeah! Woohoo! New friends!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Look, everypony! Oh, we don't know them…" Fluttershy said, "Could they be a threat to Ponyville? To the animals?"

"Calm down, Fluttershy. I'm sure it'll be OK." Twilight Sparkle said, "These guys don't look like they're going to bring any harm to the animals or Ponyville. But, I don't know. I think it's alright, but I say we be careful. We don't know who they are and what they might do, whether it benefits Ponyville or harms Ponyville. But if it harms Ponyville and all of the innocent ponies, then we will use the Elements against them."

"OK." Fluttershy said.

"What in the hay is goin' on here?" Applejack said, "Those guys don't look like any ponies I know. They don't look like ponies at all. It's very suspicious."

"And they don't have very good fashion choices." Rarity said, "They need a serious wardrobe change, but more on that later."

"I don't know about this place, Rick." Morty said, "They're looking at us like they're confused by us." "That's because we aren't supposed to be here, Morty." Rick said, "Let's get out of here, Morty."

"WAIT!" Pinkie Pie said, "I haven't thrown you a Goodbye Party yet!" "We don't need one where we're going, pony." Rick said. He turned to Morty. "Let's go, Morty." And a portal appeared before their very eyes.

"I didn't get to meet you or throw a Goodbye Party, but at least you'll know my name!" Pinkie Pie said, "It's Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie! Don't you forget it!"

"Pinkie Pie." Rick said, "Damn pony! I didn't really want to know her name. But, I do."

"Are you sure we'll be in the right place now, Rick?" Morty asked.

"I sure as hell hope so, Morty." Rick said.


	2. Chapter 2

Too bad for them because they were now in Canterlot.

"What in Equestria?" Said Princess Celestia.

"Dammit!" Rick said, "More ponies. What in the hell is wrong with this blasted portal gun?"

"I don't know, Rick." Morty said, "I just hope we get out of here as soon as possible. This world is just too weird. I want to go home!"

"Right after I work on this portal gun, we'll get out of here and go home." Rick said, "I just hope it works."

They approached Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, who just wanted to raise the moon and call it a night.

"Who are you and what brings you to Equestria?" Princess Luna said in a booming voice.

"Holy crap! We need to get out of here pronto, Morty!" Rick said, "No time! Let's go!"

"Are you sure you fixed that thing?" Morty asked. "Yes and no." Rick replied. Another portal appeared before their very eyes.

"It's inhabited by ponies." Rick said, "What is this portal gun even useful for?"

"Where do you think we are now, Rick?" Morty said, "First somewhere called Ponyville. I didn't quite catch the name of the place we just left." "Good, Morty." Rick said, "'Cause I know, but I sure didn't want to. Like I said earlier, we aren't supposed to be in this world, Morty. But, how will we be able to scram if this portal gun isn't working correctly? I will find a way to fix it and who knows when."


	3. Chapter 3

"What was that place called, Rick?" Morty asked.

"Canterlot, Morty." Rick said, "I swear all these places have something to do with ponies in the name. It's weirder than the other places we've been, Morty. And this time, who knows if we'll be home or not."

In Ponyville...

"It says here the strange beings we encountered are called Rick and Morty." Twilight Sparkle said, "And it also says that they are a species called humans. I've never studied anything about humans when I was Princess Celestia's faithful student. Perhaps she knows something. OK, everypony! We're going to Canterlot!"

"What about me?" Spike asked, "Can I go?"

"Sure, Spike." Twilight Sparkle said, "Hop on, we're going to fly!"

"Aw man! Too bad we don't have wings!" Pinkie Pie said, "I don't know if I can run that fast all the way to Canterlot!"

"Then, c'mon, Pinkie Pie." Applejack said, "Get on me. But you're going to have to hold on tight, Sugarcube."

"Woohoo! For an Earth pony, you're lightning on your hooves, Applejack!" "Aw, shucks, Pinkie Pie!" Applejack said.

"I don't have wings either!" Rarity said, "My hooves are dying over here!"

"Oh, Rarity!" Pinkie Pie said, "Quit your complaining, you silly!" "I wouldn't be so sure you'd want to go down that path, Pinkie Pie, darling." Rarity said, "Some ponies are just delicate."

"Yeah, right." Applejack said, "Let's get a move on, Rarity. We're almost there!"

"This is taking ages!" Rarity said, "Well, would you look at that? Canterlot!" "See, what did I tell ya, Sugarcube?" Applejack said.

"Hmph!" Rarity said.


	4. Chapter 4

"This sure doesn't look like home, Rick. This looks like some pony version of a big city." Morty said.

"That's because it is, Morty." Rick said, "They call this place Manehattan." "They couldn't have just stuck with regular Manhattan?" Morty asked. "Like I said, Morty, this place has places with names that have something to do with ponies. You saw it in PONYville, CANTERlot, and now MANEhattan. I wonder if this Equestria place gets even weirder the farther you go. And I bet we're bound to find out until my portal gun's up and running again."

In Canterlot...

"Humans?" Princess Celestia said, "Rick and Morty? I am sorry, Twilight, but I know nothing of the sort."

"I thought so." Said Twilight Sparkle, walking off, "C'mon, everypony. We're heading home."

"Halt!" Princess Luna said in her Royal Canterlot Voice, "Humans are a forbidden topic, but if you want to know, Princess Twilight, then I know about humans."

"Yes, Princess Luna." Twilight Sparkle said, "I don't only _want_ to know, I _need_ to know."

"Then, I shall tell you." Princess Luna said, "Perhaps you knew about the two humans who arrived in Ponyville recently. Those same humans also showed up in Canterlot and I think they were afraid of my Royal Canterlot Voice because they got out pretty darn quick." She laughed and Twilight Sparkle did too. "I do know about that." She said, "And we were very confused at that time. We had no idea what was going on. I just figured that you two did as well, but it seems not." "Oh, we were too, of course." Princess Luna said, "But, I thought I'd never live to see another human again." "Whatever do you mean, Princess Luna?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Yes, you never told me, sister." Said Princess Celestia.

Princess Luna sighed.

"It was when I first became Nightmare Moon..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ooh! Story time!" Pinkie Pie said, sitting down on the castle floor. " A group of human beings came to Canterlot." Princess Luna continued to say, "It was quite the sight because I was the first pony ever to see actual people. Because I was still a villain at the time, I vowed to destroy them. But, Celestia, you convinced me not to. I don't know if you remember his, though."

"I refuse to remember." Princess Celestia said, "That was a long time ago and we weren't ourselves then. They were not welcome on Equestria and needed to leave. And now that everything is mostly back to normal, then there's no need to think about it too much."

"I suppose you're right, dear sister." Princess Luna said.

"But, they are in Equestria somewhere." Said Twilight Sparkle, "If they are as bad as you say they are, we'll have the Elements of Harmony ready for the next time we meet these Rick and Morty humans."

"That will be of no use." Princess Celestia said.

"We're out Manehattan, baby!" Rick said. He looked around.

"Crap! We're in Canterlot again!" "Oh, Rick! Now I want to go home more than ever!" Morty said.

"Then, we're going to break out, Morty." Rick said, "Because I am certain that my portal gun works now. We can get the hell out of here, Morty."

"Not so fast!" Twilight Sparkle said, "You're not leaving that easily!"

"Yep, we've got you surrounded." Rainbow Dash said, "Sorry about this, but we're basically going to give you hell."

"Rainbow Dash!" The others said.

"Sorry. I just thought it would sound cool to break the age group and appeal more to the Bronies and Pegasisters reading." "It's OK, Rainbow." Twilight Sparkle said, "Just don't go saying it again, OK?" "Oh man! But it sounds so cool!" Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight Sparkle and the other ponies looked at her questionably.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry!" Rainbow Dash said.

 _Darn_ , she thought.

"Hell yeah! Rick and Morty are back, baby!" "H-how'd you get loose? H-how'd you?" Twilight Sparkle said, "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't, pony." Rick said, "I'm the smartest guy in the whole damn univ erse. I have a portal gun that allows Morty and I to travel to other dimensions. You know, I have a way to make you ponies one, but no thanks."

"Twilight Sparkle." Twilight Sparkle corrected him.

"Yeah, I knew that." Rick said. "We're truly sorry." Twilight Sparkle said, "Which one of you is Rick and which one of you is Morty?"

"I am Rick.* Said Rick, "And this is Morty."

"Hi." Morty said, "We're sorry too."

"Don't worry about it.* Princess Celestia said, "We've all learned a valuable lesson here, haven't we?"

All of them nodded.

Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends would be the first to share what they had learned, as always.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned a lot about humans and that some humans are flat out evil and bad and some humans just make bad decisions from time to time, but are good at heart, just like us. I have also learned to show friendship to your enemies as well as your friends, even we have a bad history with them." Twilight Sparkle said.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I have also learned somethin'. I think we all learned a whole lot about humans, as Twilight had said, and that y'all ain't as bad as you seem." Applejack said. "I've learned that Equestria is a weird place but a realistic and kind place. And now we must be going." Rick said.

"You see, Luna?" Princess Celestia said, "They weren't as bad as we thought."

"True." She said, "You and Twilight Sparkle have a point." Princess Celestia turned to Rainbow Dash. "You learned something today too." She said.

"Alright." Rainbow Dash said.

"Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned that using bad language is not as cool as I thought it was. Bad language does not make you any cooler than you already are to your friends."

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash." Princess Celestia said.

"You're welcome." She replied.

"What's up? You sound uninterested."

"'Cause I was." Rainbow Dash said, "But, I'm not now. I was just teasing you guys! You should've seen the look on your face! Ha!"

"Rainbow Dash!" She blushed. "Well, what was I supposed to say?"

"Nothing." They said.

"Well, crap." Rainbow Dash said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, Morty. We're back." Rick said, "Now, it's time to travel where we meant to go." "Aw, Rick! But, we just got home!" Morty said. "Life's full of disappointments, Morty." Rick said, "We're traveling to the dimension that we were planning to go to, Morty. Let's go." "Aw, man." Morty said.

And a portal appeared before their very eyes.

"I really hope we don't end up in Equestria again, Rick." Morty said. "Me too, Morty." Rick said, "But, we won't because the portal gun works. Now, let's go, Morty."

And they traveled to another dimension like their original plan.

 **THE END**


End file.
